


Don't Sit Down 'Cause I've Moved Your Chair

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [8]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, Satan and Belphegor are brats, gender neutral reader, lucifer is tired, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 8 - PranksMinor spoilers for some of the ‘LUCIFER S*CKS’ chats.---Satan had decided that they were going to curse Lucifer’s chair so that once he was sat in it, he wouldn’t be able to stand up again. You had attempted to talk him out of it, but Satan was determined. [...] There was only one solution, really - you would have to break into Lucifer’s study.Yes, you would break into the study and replace his normal chair with one from the music room...or something. That would be a clear indicator that someone had been in there and meddling with his things! Lucifer was smart. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to then go poking around his office to try and figure out what exactly had happened - he’d summon his brothers, verbally rip them all apart before instructing them to ensure that everything was present and correct by the time he was back. That would give you the time to return his normal chair and life would be good.Or so you hoped.---An anxious reader tries to spoil one of Satan's pranks to ensure peace in the household...but even the best laid plans often go awry.
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Don't Sit Down 'Cause I've Moved Your Chair

**Author's Note:**

> OBEYMEmber Day 8 - Pranks
> 
> Minor spoilers for some of the ‘LUCIFER S*CKS’ chats.
> 
> Hello friends and welcome to Day 8! 
> 
> I am personally not a prankster and I know that I would deeply disappoint Satan and Belphegor in their attempts to prank/trick Lucifer. I tried to do something really clever with this prompt as I found it really tricky, but instead I went for what was the most obvious thing that I would do in these scenarios: attempt to diffuse the idea, and then go and try to deter Lucifer from falling into any potential traps but without saying that it was one of his brothers. 
> 
> The reader comes off a maybe a bit naive, but I'll let you come to your own conclusion on that!
> 
> This is deliberately as vague as possible in terms of gender/relationships. If you see anything that denotes a gender (particularly because I’m not beta reading these drabbles) please don’t hesitate to let me know! I’d rather be a little embarrassed and correct it than just let it sit there c:
> 
> Wondering if the title reference is a little too obscure...
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

It wasn’t clear to you why you had been inducted as a member of the Anti-Lucifer League, as flattering as it was. It was nice to be invited to be involved and kind of fun to watch Satan and Belphegor scheme...but you weren’t sure that you were in-line with the objective to ‘harass Lucifer’, nor were you sure that you’d manage to ‘twist that expression of his into a look of shock, panic, and fear’.

Most of the time, you were just trying to keep the two brothers acting sensibly. Every so often a scheme would begin to bubble and you would remove the fire from the pot...or try to.  
  
Most recently, Satan had decided that they were going to curse Lucifer’s chair so that once he was sat in it, he wouldn’t be able to stand up again. You had attempted to talk him out of it, but the Fourth Born was determined. Ugh.  
  
You knew that today wasn’t the day for these sorts of shenanigans. Lucifer had said the night before that he wouldn’t be joining the rest of the household for dinner as he had important business with Diavolo to discuss over tea - which meant that he would likely come home from RAD, head to his study to finish off some paperwork and then make his way to the demon lord’s castle.  
  
The very thought of him not being able to make that meeting because of a silly prank and the fury that would follow had you on edge. So there was only one solution, really - you would have to break into Lucifer’s study.  
  
Yes, you would break into the study and replace his normal chair with one from the music room...or something. That would be a clear indicator that someone had been in there and meddling with his things! Lucifer was smart. He wouldn’t be stupid enough to then go poking around his office to try and figure out what exactly had happened - he’d summon his brothers, verbally rip them all apart before instructing them to ensure that everything was present and correct by the time he was back. That would give you the time to return his normal chair and life would be good.  
  
Or so you hoped.  
  
The school day felt like it was taking an eternity. Logically, you knew that it was only because you had the anticipation of an event in your mind...but still. It didn’t seem fair, especially as you were just trying to ensure that the House of Lamentation had a few extra hours of relative peace for the day.  
  
When the bell rang, you were the first to shoot out of the classroom. You **had** to make it back to the house before Lucifer did if your plan was to work, and you couldn’t risk being caught by Satan or Belphegor either.  
  
And so far, so good.  
  
Somehow you _had_ managed the first hurdle. You got back to the house without anyone eating or threatening you nor had you seen any of the brothers on your way back. You had snuck up the stairs and were just left staring at the door to Lucifer’s study.  
  
Clearly, you hadn’t totally thought it through. How were you going to get through the door? Surely the eldest demon locked it when he left - he wouldn’t leave it open just like that. Right?  
  
With trepidation, you tried the handle...and were delightfully surprised to see that it opened. Huh. You weren’t complaining, but it almost seemed like this could be _too_ easy. Nonetheless, you snuck quietly toward the chair and had just wrapped your fingers around the back when you heard your name.  
  
You turned with a sheepish expression to see Lucifer, annoyed and fatigued, standing in the doorway. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Uh…”  
  
The demon sighed, making his way toward his desk in large strides, “I do not have the time for foolishness right now. Please harass one of my brothers instead - I’m sure that they’ll be more than happy to entertain you like the circus animals they are. In the meantime, I have paperwork to finish, so-” Lucifer had taken hold of the chair from the opposite side while staring you down. As you watched his gloved hand take hold, you jerked the chair sharply toward you.  
  
“No!”  
  
Shock quickly swept over the demon’s face before he schooled it into a hard stare, “Excuse me?”  
“I, uh, I can’t let you do that.”  
“And why would that be?” Lucifer’s tone had gone glacial and his expression was dangerous. “Have my brothers roped you into one of their schemes? Because I will remind you that you’d best remember just who you are dealing with”.  
Once again Lucifer moved to take the chair. In a moment of blind panic, you threw yourself into the seat without a second thought.  
  
Oh no.  
  
You groaned and Lucifer quirked a brow at you, “I think you’d best get out of my chair”.  
“I can’t.”  
An annoyed huff left him, “And why is that?”  
“...The chair’s been cursed”. 

No, you weren’t a trickster. But you seemed rather adept at getting yourself into ridiculous scenarios such as this.


End file.
